Intermezzo
by Sweet Nightangel
Summary: "Bem vinda ao quartel general do Negaverso" (...)Estivera os últimos meses empenhada em destruir as missões de Kunzite. Era sua função frustrar cada um de seus planos enquanto suas companheiras se fortaleciam. Estava tendo sucesso. Pelo menos, até aquela noite.


N/A: para Bruna como presente de aniversário, com amor.

 _ **Intermezzo**_

 _Give me a sign,  
_ _Sing the words of innocence  
_ _And broken pride  
_ _Make my conclusions fail  
_ _(My Confession – Kamelot)_

A primeira coisa que Minako percebeu foi o frio. O ar gelado machucava seu rosto e queimava por dentro de suas narinas, e seu corpo insistia em tremer apesar de uma coberta de pelos que fora jogada sobre si. O corpo todo doía, especialmente a cabeça. Onde estava mesmo? Abriu os olhos e a escuridão do local a assustou. Não estava completamente sem luz, mas as velas do outro lado do aposento não provinham nada além de uma penumbra. Ouvia o barulho do vento cortante ao longe.  
"Então a Princesa acordou...ou seria mais correto dizer Impostora?".  
Ela sentiu algo gelado percorrer sua espinha, que não estava em nada relacionado com a temperatura do local. Reconhecia o dono daquela voz, mesmo sem vê-lo.  
"Kunzite...!".  
Ela tentou se levantar de salto, mas a tortura que sentiu a fez sentar-se novamente.  
"Eu iria com calma no seu lugar. Passou muito tempo deitada e está completamente sem enèrgie".  
"Onde eu estou?" perguntou num fio de voz. Os olhos começavam a se acostumar com a escuridão, e ela distinguia uma figura alta encostada na parede oposta a que ela estava.  
"Bem vinda ao quartel general do Negaverso".  
A loira inconscientemente aproximou as costas da parede. A memória começava a voltar lentamente. Estava lutando contra o shittenou quando fora atingida.  
Estivera os últimos meses empenhada em destruir as missões de Kunzite. Precisava ganhar tempo antes que Serenity estivesse completamente desperta e capaz de usar o Cristal de Prata. O líder dos generais era um problema seu e só seu, fora a primeira coisa que decidira. As outras senshis poderiam conter os demais shittenou, mas Kunzite era forte demais e reconheceria Serenity se a visse mais de uma vez. Era sua função frustrar cada um de seus planos enquanto suas companheiras se fortaleciam.  
Estava tendo sucesso. Pelo menos, até aquela noite.  
"Moon Power Transform!"  
Nada aconteceu. O ouviu suspirar.  
"Qual parte do 'sem energia' você não entendeu, Minako?".  
Ela não conseguiu esconder a expressão de choque ao ouvi-lo dizer seu nome civil.  
"Como...?".  
"Não é muito difícil quando encontro minha kouhai em minhas mãos após ser atingida".  
Minako agradeceu que estivesse sentada. As forças subitamente pareceram desaparecer de seu corpo.  
"Saito... então você...".  
"Achei que já tivesse percebido".  
 _Você é mesmo idiota, Minako_.  
"Não é exatamente algo fácil quando você parecia muito mais empenhado em destruir o pessoal da Dark Agency do que trabalhar para ela quando eu te conheci", respondeu entredentes.  
"Eu precisava ter minhas formas de comunicação fora da Dark Agency. O que aconteceu foi uma infeliz coincidência. Eu precisava dos rapazes e os meus subalternos se meteram nos meus negócios sem saber".  
 _Trocar de lado é sua especialidade mesmo, afinal. Não sei porque ainda me surpreendo_ , pensou a loira amargurada.  
Saito. O rapaz que tivera seu primeiro beijo. Que lhe era absurdamente familiar. Cuja fita da promessa rompera ao encontrar os lábios dele. Quando as memórias voltaram, a loira agradeceu que nunca mais ia encontra-lo novamente porque ela finalmente descobrira quem ele a lembrava.  
Ela só não esperava que pudessem ser a mesma pessoa.  
Seu inimigo declarado e seu primeiro amor eram a mesma pessoa, afinal. _Minako, não é uma boa hora para pensar nisso_.  
Ele se aproximava dela a passos lentos. A jovem se levantou, preparada para o embate corpo a corpo.  
Sentiu as mãos pressionarem seu pescoço.  
"Onde está a princesa?".  
"Está falando com ela, idiota".  
"Ah, é mesmo? Então porque não usa o Cristal de Prata para me derrotar?".  
"Vá para o inferno".  
As mãos aumentaram a pressão. Doía.  
"Acho que você vai primeiro se não me disser onde está o Cristal".  
Ela fechou os olhos com força e mordeu os lábios. Não estava mais conseguindo respirar.  
 _Artemis...me perdoe_.  
Quando achou que perderia os sentidos, ele a soltou. Minako caiu sem forças no chão.  
"E então? Podemos continuar esse joguinho até que eu esqueça do momento de te deixar respirar. Ao menos é claro, que você use o Cristal para me destruir".  
"Eu jamais desperdiçaria a energia dele contra alguém fraco como você!".  
Ele ergueu a mão. A loira se encolheu esperando o golpe.  
"Por que a protege tanto?".  
"Por que a deseja tanto?".  
"Você vai perder a sua vida se continuar assim".  
"Pelo menos eu não joguei fora o sentido dela como você, maldito Protetor do Oeste".  
As palavras surgiram antes que ela pudesse se dar conta do teor delas. Quem as proferira, ela sabia, fora Venus. A sua eu que um dia vivera no Milênio de Prata e fora guardiã da princesa. A sua 'eu' que não a deixava desistir da sua missão.  
Fosse como fosse, a ausência de reação a incomodou. Minako não havia abaixado os braços, ainda esperando o momento em que ele a agrediria. Ergueu o rosto cuidadosa e encarou os olhos prateados. Encontrou uma expressão de confusão que não esperava ali.  
"Não joguei nada fora".  
Ela se levantou com cuidado e o encarou "Você lembra de quem você era?".  
Minako puxou o espelho e levou até o alcance de visão dele. O reflexo do homem a sua frente, a capa de prata, o olhar nobre, aquilo fazia seu coração doer. Ainda mais porque a expressão que ela via era dor, em meio a uma aura negra.  
Ele tentou desviar o olhos, num gesto automático ela segurou o rosto dele "Você abandonou todos que te amavam, Kunzite".  
Ele foi tentar tirar seu braço com a mão, e a soltou se queimasse. A força do gesto fez com que perdesse momentaneamente o equilíbrio, e o espelho escorregasse e caísse da outra mão. Ouviu o barulho de vidro rachando.  
 _Ah, não.  
_ Mesmo sem o espelho, Minako sabia que a energia de Venus corria pelo seu corpo naquele momento. Não desejara que isso acontecesse, preferia morrer a entregar Serenity, mas o poder de seu planeta guardião aliados ao seu desespero foram mais fortes. Estava jogando fora o seu disfarce, mas era a única chance que tinha de sair viva dali.  
E talvez isso fosse reflexo do seu desejo de salvar o homem à sua frente.  
Kunzite estava fraquejando, ela sabia. O simples fato de parar de ataca-la já era bastante sugestivo. "O que você sabe?", perguntou num sussurro.  
Venus ria por dentro. _Venus_ , não Minako. Ela podia ouvi-la rir amargurada enquanto a mão correu pelo maxilar retangular dele.  
"Se eu pudesse te trazer a razão, eu já teria o feito, general".  
Com um movimento rápido, ele se soltou dela. Os olhos cinzas brilhando em fúria. Ela conhecia aquela expressão. A revivia em pesadelos por mais noites do que gostaria.  
Minako sentia o calor percorrendo seu corpo, e Venus falar, seca "Se quiser lutar, general, eu vou até o fim. Mas você não vai ter esse cristal em mãos, nem que eu precise arrastar nós dois para o inferno".  
A dor que sentia em seu peito não lhe era familiar, Minako percebeu. A mágoa no seu tom de voz, e a sensação de sua garganta apertando. Não conhecera Saito a ponto de lhe despertar tamanha reação, por mais que tivesse se abalado pelo que acontecera entre eles.  
Mas Venus conhecera aquele homem mais profundamente do que qualquer um – com exceção talvez de Endymion. E não havia qualquer sinal de reconhecimento em retorno.  
 _Por favor, Kunzite, acorde. Eu não quero reviver tudo aquilo.  
_ A corrente de Venus surgiu em suas mãos. Ela apertou o metal com firmeza. Pela primeira vez naquela encarnação, segurava sua velha arma. Lhe dava a sensação de segurança.  
Kunzite sacou a espada. Venus jogou a corrente com firmeza contra ele, impedindo o golpe que viria. O som do metal contra o metal ecoou pelo aposento.  
Não conseguiu impedi-lo de avançar contra si. Conseguiu feri-lo com a corrente, o rosto pálido com um filete de sangue escorrendo e a manga direita do casaco tinta de vermelho.  
Minako bloqueou o golpe de espada que viria contra seu peito segurando a corrente com ambas as mãos. Percebeu os braços tremendo.  
Venus estava desesperada. E ela desconfiava que não fosse apenas pela batalha daquele momento. "Eu não acredito que vou ver isso se repetindo".  
"Pare de falar bobagens sem sentido".  
Seus braços doíam, e ela sentia a energia dele contra a sua com maior vantagem.  
 _Artemis... eu não consigo mais.  
_ Tinha a sensação que seu peito ia explodir.  
As lagrimas começaram a correr pelo seu rosto.  
 _Por favor...  
_ A corrente parecia subitamente mais quente.  
Ela estava _mesmo_ mais quente. A loira teve a impressão que queimaria suas mãos, mas não sentia dor.  
Sua mente se encheu de lembranças que não eram suas. Um céu que sempre era dourado durante o dia. O aposento amplo com retratos de suas antecessoras. Um jardim cheio de rosas douradas com uma mulher de cabelos cacheados e olhos violeta conversando com ela enquanto cuidava das flores. Uma menina com o cabelo semipreso brincando com a corrente, sem estar plenamente ciente do poder dela. O domo lunar e seu céu cor de opala. Serenity sorrindo e dizendo que estava apaixonada pelo príncipe da Terra. O Mar da Serenidade e a estátua que servia de portal para o planeta azul.  
O homem que sorria para ela numa noite estrelada, enquanto se ajoelhava e beijava sua mão. O homem que lutara a seu lado e defendera sua vida. Lembrava dos braços dele ao redor de seu corpo. De estar ao seu lado olhando o deserto, as terras que ele tanto amava. Da última vez que segurara sua mão entre as suas. Da última vez que o vira fora de confronto e que percebeu que ele estava se perdendo.  
As palavras que vieram aos seus lábios eram parte de um cântico antigo, no seu idioma natal, passado de herdeira para herdeira do Trono de Vênus. Naquele momento por mais que não soubesse nada de venusiano, sabia seu significado.

 _Oh mãe protetora, afastais as trevas de vossos filhos.  
_ _Cuidai-nos e acolhei-nos  
_ _Guie-nos nos caminhos para Allende  
_ _E que com o poder sagrado por vós em mim investido  
_ _Permita que eu proteja aqueles que amo_

Sentia a região do chacra frontal queimar e o calor se espalhar para todo seu corpo. A corrente parecia fogo e luz pura em suas mãos. O clarão dourado encheu o aposento por instantes e ela ouviu o barulho da espada de Kunzite caindo no chão.  
"Anahita..." o nome que se formou nos lábios dele, outrora tão familiar. O reconhecimento nos olhos cor de prata, arregalados em surpresa.  
"Minako" ela corrigiu com um sorriso. Estava usando as vestes reais, ao invés do uniforme de Sailor.  
A loira sentia as forças a abandonando. O corpo tombou para frente. Teria encontrado o chão não fosse amparada pelos braços dele.  
"Meu Deus, o que eu fiz, o que eu estou fazendo...".  
"Você precisa sair daqui. Suas lembranças não vão durar muito se continuar nesse lugar" ela sussurrou.  
Ela sentiu os braços ao redor de si ficarem tensos.  
"Eu sei, mas os rapazes..."  
"Você pode partir e ajuda-los de fora..."  
"Se eu simplesmente for, eles vão morrer".  
Minako entendeu que ele não iria. Havia os demais shittenou ali. E um líder obstinado demais para simplesmente abandoná-los.  
"Você é idiotamente teimoso, Saito".  
Ele riu "Mas eu já gostava de lhe proteger, kouhai. Acho que minha parte civil ainda é mais inteligente que eu".  
"Acho que sua parte civil me achou com cara de indefesa, sempai".  
O riso dele era algo que estava muito próximo do choro naquele momento. Ele estreitou o abraço "Você precisa sair daqui, Minako".  
Foi sua vez de ficar tensa "Eu não vou sair daqui sem que você venha comigo".  
"Eu não posso".  
"Eu não quero mais lutar com você dessa maneira".  
O silêncio que se seguiu a incomodou. Quando Kunzite falou, a voz era quase inaudível.  
"Confio que você vai conseguir nos libertar. A princesa vai, certamente".  
"E se ela não conseguir?".  
Ele acariciou os cabelos loiros. O coração dela batia acelerado. Como que ele podia abraça-la com tamanha gentileza?  
Venus chorava dentro de si.  
"Você não estaria a protegendo se não tivesse fé nela e no Cristal de Prata".  
 _E como vou conseguir manter minha fé se perder você novamente?  
_ As lágrimas teimavam em correr pelos olhos azuis, por mais que ela tentasse segura-las. As mãos novamente percorreram o rosto retangular, brincando com os fios de prata que caíam sobre ele.  
Kunzite sorriu.  
Os lábios tocaram os dela. _Agora ele sabe que sou eu. E eu sei a identidade dele.  
_ As mãos firmes apertaram o corpo dela contra o seu. _Venus, ele é um inimigo.  
_ _Eu sei.  
_ Mas não conseguia afastá-lo. Nem desejava.  
"Não era a Okappi, não é mesmo?", ele sussurrou quando se separaram, um traço de sorriso nos lábios dele "Eu estava apaixonado por ela...mas essa sensação é familiar demais para ser duas pessoas distintas".  
Ela sentia o rosto queimando.  
"Me perdoe" ela riu "Eu só queria que você estivesse livre de problemas. E foi você quem me beijou, afinal".  
"Não é uma troca ruim. Ou algo que eu não pudesse ter cogitado na época".  
Ela queria pensar em uma resposta, mas a sua cabeça estava nublada demais para isso.  
"Kunzite, eu te imploro, venha comigo" sussurrou "Eu não vou conseguir ter outra chance de te tirar daqui".  
Fechou os olhos, a respiração pesada. Sua força parecia ter abandonado seu corpo por completo.  
Ele percebeu o momento em que a jovem perdeu os sentidos em seus braços.  
"Eu não posso partir ainda", respondeu num sussurro "Assim como você não pode ficar, Venus".

* * *

Minako acordou tremendo. Estava em seu quarto, Artemis dormindo nos pés da sua cama.  
A luz da lua cheia entrava pela janela entreaberta. Com os passos cuidadosos, ela se levantou e foi fechá-la.  
Olhou para o céu claro acima. Não demoraria a amanhecer.  
Fora tudo um sonho?  
Venus não queria acreditar nisso. Procurou sua imagem no espelho, como se nele pudesse observar alguma mudança, algum sinal de que aquilo de fato acontecera. Estava trincado.  
 _Merda, Artemis vai me matar quando ver isso_.  
O peito, no entanto, estava doendo com a ansiedade ao ver o espelho daquela maneira.  
 _Bem, eu caí ontem quando aquele idiota me acertou. Posso ter quebrado o espelho nessa hora e não ter visto_. _Mal lembro como cheguei em casa.  
_ Tocou com cuidado a testa, onde normalmente estaria o sinal da lua crescente quando se transformava em Sailor V e procurou algo que indicasse o símbolo de Vênus ali.  
Nada.  
Seus sonhos normalmente eram uma combinação estranha de lembranças do passado e eventos do dia a dia. Mas nada como aquilo.  
Pelo menos o segredo de Serenity estava a salvo, concluiu com alívio.  
Não entendia, no entanto, o porquê do cheiro de sândalo sobre sua pele. Ou o gosto que lembrava hortelã na sua boca.  
Eram assustadoramente familiares.

* * *

Ele aguardou que seus irmãos não suportassem mais a espera e o procurassem, as expressões ansiosas.  
"Conseguiu capturar a princesa, não foi? Onde ela está?".  
"Ela conseguiu fugir" respondeu simplesmente.  
"Kunzite... _como?_ ", perguntou Jadeite visivelmente exasperado.  
Ele deu de ombros "Lutamos. Ela usou o Cristal. Me feriu e conseguiu escapar" ele apontou para o braço, as vestes visivelmente manchadas de sangue.  
"Mas... você disse que ela estava em suas mãos".  
"Eu sei o que disse, Zoicite, obrigado. Mas não podia imaginar que ela conseguiria usar seu poder aqui".  
A expressão dos três era um misto de incredulidade e acusação. Ele ignorou.  
Olhou para as chamas das velas. Não tinha como explicar algo adequadamente, e muito menos tinha alguma ideia de como faria com que os três recuperassem a memória.  
Não quando desconfiava que a sua própria não duraria muito.  
"Vou atrás da rainha dar meu relatório, agradeceria muito se vocês mantivessem para si o pequeno fato que capturei nosso pequeno passarinho e o deixei escapar" comentou com a voz mais gélida que conseguiu.  
A única vantagem era que eles ainda o viam como seu líder. E ainda o obedeceriam.  
Se teletransportou para Tóquio pela terceira vez naquela noite. Logo seria manhã.  
Ele ainda tinha uma missão naquela noite. Procurar pelo seu verdadeiro príncipe. Quem sabe ainda conseguisse encontra-lo antes de Beryl.  
Quem sabe dessa maneira ainda tivessem salvação. E os esforços de Venus não seriam desperdiçados.  
"Anahita..." o nome da jovem há mais de um milênio. Balançou a cabeça e sorriu "Minako".  
Vênus, a estrela da manhã, brilhava acima conforme a aurora começava a surgir.

* * *

NA: pequena fic presente de aniversário para uma grande amiga que eu sei que é tão fã desses dois quanto eu. Para fins de curiosidade, kouhai é o equivalente a calouro.  
O título Intermezzo não só fala sobre o intervalo entre o milênio de prata e a aparição da Mina diante das outras senshis, mas também puxa de forma delicada para uma fic que eu estou escrevendo que se passa no Milênio de Prata, e que em breve (se assim as musas e Serenity permitirem) será publicada. Todas as cenas de recordações e o nome antigo da Minako são referências a essa fic. ;)  
Se alguém conseguiu ler isso até o final, mande uma review. Eu juro que a long é melhor, juro mesmo hahahha.


End file.
